bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Luccia Botta
Lucia (ルシア; Rushia) was a timid arrancar of The Arrancar Five, playing a role in the Arrancar Five Arc. She was one of the few arrancar to lack much of the Hollow mask's bones which originated in her previous form. The fragment of her mask, that remained, covered her left eye, which was hidden within her hair. With a debt to Akujin, Lucia was obligated to follow the Arrancar Five leader for helping her gain more power by shinigamification. Although not directly stated, it may be that Lucia's blindness contributed to her timid nature. She is the first of the Arrancar Five to appear in the story arc of the same name, to delay the advance of Tuari Fire, Kakashi Hikaru and Hyori Zanpachi in Hueco Mundo. Although not directly stated, it can be presumed that Lucia's fracción accompanied her to the scene. In the aftermath of Lucia's fight against Tuari, the other was victorious after unleashing her bankai attack. Lucia is presumed deceased. Biography Early years Lucia's past remains in general obscurity, though she was revealed to be naturally blind since "birth." She rarely moved about Hueco Mundo because of this, for the sake of personal security. This handicap made her a target to many hollows as an adjucha class menos, though her inner strength and skill in locating others compensated for the loss. This allowed her to take her opponents by surprise and annihilate intended assailants before the realization that Lucia was not as weak as she appeared struck. Lucia was found by Akujin, who took an interest in her. He managed to shinigamify her, despite Lucia's attempts to fight him off. Aftering realizing the amount of power that Akujin presented her with, Lucia gave him an oath of loyalty. She had been a part of The Arrancar Five since. The Arrancar Five Arc She makes her first appearance in the second chapter, Hell's Blind Queen, attempting to delay the progress of the three shinigami that entered Hueco Mundo. She ended up fighting Captain Tuari Fire of the Eleventh Division. Tuari proved to be more than just a nuisance to her, and Lucia quickly entered resurrección to deal with her. She fired a Cero Oblivion at the shinigami captain, testimony of the arrancar's power, though she was defeated when Tuari used her bankai's special ability. Her defeat was never shown, though Tuari believed she killed Lucia and collapsed. Members of the Espada quickly gathered Tuari's unconscious form, though it is unclear if they recovered Lucia's body, or left her for dead. Personality and traits Menos.]] Although quiet and passive, Lucia has a strong will to dedicate herself to whatever task she puts herself to. She is also not below respecting others, seen through her oath towards Akujin of the Arrancar Five. Her sense of loyalty and placement in society remains immovable. Also notable is a strong sense of seriousness: it is rare, if it happens at all, for Lucia to relax and lower her guard. Her alert behavior is clearly seen from being a target of hollow attacks for so long as an adjucha. A notable quirk of hers is to speak without opening her lips wide, resulting in a whispered voice. Close examination would reveal a hollow hole in the back of her throat. It is unclear whether Lucia is embarrassed by the hole's positioning or if it is hindering her ability to speak. In battle, Lucia does not reveal all of her power at once. Instead, she unleashes bits of her power at a time, in order to defeat her opponent with minimal effort. In doing so, not many people know of Lucia's full power. Akujin appears to know, at least to some extent, Lucia's power, since he does not express much concern when Lucia activates resurrección in her fight against Tuari Fire. Powers and abilities Lucia is known to have used bala, cero (including Gran Rey Cero), and sonido. She has a decent hierro and notably strong skill in pesquisa. However, her skill in pesquisa is off-set by her blindness; Lucia is incapable of exactly pinpointing an enemy location by herself, until entering her resurrección form. She introduced the Cero Oblivion in her battle against Tuari Fire. Before hollowfication, Lucia's main hollow ability was to feign death in multiple ways. Most notably, she can make her body disappate, giving the appearance that she was purified by a zanpakutō. However, using this ability prevents her from being able to recuperate from wounds sustained prior to using the ability, as well as consuming so much of Lucia's energy that the arrancar would not be able to move for a week. Zanpakutō Ojos (オホス; Ohosu; lit. "eyes" in Spanish) is the zanpakutō of the arrancar Lucia. It is a melee-type zanpakutō, due to its highly physical resurrección abilities. The command word to release resurrección is "Open" (あける; akeru), referring to opening one's eyes. It is notable that Ojos does not resemble a katana, like most zanpakutō. Lucia's power in her resurrección form was stated by Ryan Getsueikirite to be the equivalent to himself donning a vizard mask. Fracción There are only two known members of Lucia's fracción. * Eduardo Kahn - An unusually friendly arrancar with a big taste in music. * Aurora Wright - An acrophiliac arrancar that enjoys basking in the fear of her foes. Appearances The Arrancar Five Arc * Hell's Blind Queen * In the Pits of Hell * A Meeting in Hell's Throne Room Behind the scenes Lucia's ability to feign death is a reference to the superstition of a cat having nine lives.CatStuff: Folklore and Superstitions Lucia's surname was to be "Daggerjash," but it was deemed to be unfitting and too much like Grimmjow's surname. Her surname is currently undetermined. Her name was also the name of a 4th century saint of Syracuse who was said to have gouged her eyes out, becoming a saint of the blind.Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Lucia Her very first appearance was as the Primera Espada of an off-site role-play on 16 August 2008: the origin of her listed birth date. Notes and references Category:Arrancar Category:The Arrancar Five arc Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female